


Don't Take This Risk: A Sweeter Ending

by GlitchedStarr



Category: Don't Take This Risk (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, and attempted suicide, chapters are relatively short but will get longer eventually, rating may change later if i decide to add nsfw, this starts out pretty unhealthy tbh, warning for suicide mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchedStarr/pseuds/GlitchedStarr
Summary: Based in the visual novel by Poison Apple Tales.You are a young woman who receives a mysterious late night wrong number call from a sad, mysterious man. With no other feasible options, you give him comfort in the cold of the night. Is taking such a leap worth it? Will you be able to save him from his personal demons? Is there such a thing as a happy ending?(This was originally something written solely for myself because I love this character and I have an addiction to unhealthy romances. But people seemed to like it on Wattpad so I'm bringing it here because apparently other people love him like I do. I definitely suggest playing the game because while it can be a huge bummer it's very wonderful and needs more attention. Thank you!)





	1. A Chance Phonecall

If you had a chance to save a strangers life, would you take the risk?

You'd never really thought about it before, not until you received a call from an unknown number in the middle of the night.

You had already been awake. Days of no activity often led to sleepless nights spent alone in your kitchen reading at the table. Deep set depression only further enforced by the dreadful loneliness you'd felt since moving out.  
A jolly default tone, not like the dramatic one designated for known contacts. The vibrating phone almost reminiscent of a heartbeat. You were a bit taken aback, normally the calls from charities or scammers stopped coming in around ten. A glance at the clock on the microwave which blinked a deep green 3:50 let you know this clearly wasn't average.

You were hesitant to pick up the phone, never being one for talking even to people you knew. Over the line came a stuttered hello. You returned with your own greeting, obviously confused to hear a human voice instead of some robot trying to get money.  
He sounded quite charming. With a bubbly kind of voice that made you think of a cartoon character. Yet something about his tone sounded almost fearful.

" _This is. This is the suicide hotline, yes?_ " He asked. A bitter taste came to your mouth and you bit back a response. This wasn't an average case. Normally you'd just hang up. Yet something deep within you, perhaps sorrowful kinship, refused to let you press the red button.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number." You spoke, swallowing the lump in your throat.

There was silence for a moment.

" _Oh._ " You felt your heart drop. " _Oh I see. Yes, this is clearly a sign I should not have called. It was my mistake. I will hang up now._ " He whispered the last bit and it cut through you like a knife.

"Wait!" You nearly fell out of your seat scrambling to sit up straight. "You aren't going to hurt yourself are you?" Your voice was naught but a squeak. But you couldn't just let this poor man disappear, never knowing what happened. You wouldn't let yourself be a bystander.  
You almost thought he'd hung up. But soon his voice crackled through the speaker.

" _Why?_ " He said, " _It is not like you really know me on a personal level... There is no one who cares about me. No one who loves me._ " You didn't know what he was feeling inside, but you were aching. Aching for this poor soul as he continued. " _I do not matter._ "

Shaking fingers found their way to brush through uncombed hair. You didn't know what to do. What to say. But in the moment, words you didn't see the consequences for fell from your lips.

"You matter to me! I love you." You blurted, only realizing what you'd said after the fact. You felt so foolish and bit your tongue, listening closely for a response.

You heard him inhale, but no words came for a moment. " _I... want to see you. Please, come to see me, Madamoiselle._ " Was that hope in his voice? A good sign. He asked you for your name and you told him. All he seemed to do was shower you with compliments. He was so forward, and only took a step back to give you his address. And then like that, the line went silent. As if he'd never been there at all.

You had new energy surging through you now as you got up from your seat. You changed into some leggings and put on a warm hoodie. Could you really leave to find this man. Were you truly willing to take the risk for him?

You weren't quite sure. But as you stepped out into the chilled night, you wouldn't dare turn back.  
You had a life to save.


	2. His Loving Gaze

You had finally reached the address you had scribbled precariously on a post it note.   
The home you viewed was in shambles, you might have believed this boy had tricked you into going to an abandoned building had there not been a soft orange glow emanating from the dirtied windows.   
Yet somehow even with the adequate lighting you still could not have seen anything through the windows.

You took a deep breath. There was nothing to fear.   
Okay, maybe there was a lot to fear. After all, it's currently after four in the morning, no one knows where you are, and you're about to enter a strangers house. Not just any stranger either. Someone who is clearly mentally unstable.

But still, you swallowed the lump in your throat and gripped your stomach in an attempt to calm it. With a few steps you were at the door. After you knocked, there was no hesitation when the door swung open, warm air hitting you from within.   
He was hard to see in the gloom of early morning, light from within the house painting him with a deep red silhouette. The boy had a blanket draped around his shoulders and across his face, hiding eyes that were surely astonished to see you.   
You couldn't help but stare. Long golden hair that almost seemed ginger in the light framed a beautifully thin face. Lips slightly parted, not saying a word.

"You really came..." His voice emanated relief. A smile came to his lips and he reached out to pull you towards him. You flinched at first but his body was warm and you were near frozen from the chilling wind outside, so you gave in quickly.   
This was all so odd, especially for you who often didn't even like close friends to touch you. Yet here you were on a strange mans doorstep letting him embrace you as if you'd known each other forever.

He seemed hospitable enough, even if a bit forward. But you had said you loved him. A lie that you dreaded ever daring to own up to.   
"I can't believe you really exist." He said, "You are so beautiful..."  
The boy offered you a seat on his bed in a room close to the door. The house was even smaller than you'd thought. No wonder he's so miserable.

"Is there anything I can get for you?..." He asked,placing his hand upon yours before rattling off some things you werent really listening to. Looking at him in the light now, he was beautiful. Almost like a doll. You didn't take your hand away, rather, you curled your thumb to hold him there.   
"... If you are cold, I can warm you up." He continued with a sly smile and a sweet chuckle. Though what intentions lie beneath? A beautiful stranger is a stranger yet.

"Dear," You knew not of his name, so a sweet word would have to do. "I want you to reconsider killing yourself." Your voice was hushed, ripe with sentiment.

He let himself smile, squeezing your fingers, you even caught a glimpse of eyes shining with joy peeking out from under his cover. "Darling, with you here that is the farthest thing from my mind."   
His purr was soft as he leaned in, you knew he meant to kiss you, you turned away a little with a gentle blush tinting your cheeks.

"Not yet, we are still like strangers, let me at least know you first." You mumbled past embarrassment. He was quite beautiful but still, you had to be sensible.

"Very well. As you wish dearie." He smiled, instead moving to press his thin lips to the top of your head. Upon pulling back he inhaled deeply, seemingly excited. "There is so much I want to do with you... So much I wish to know about you. I want to hear everything about you."  
You chuckled at his statement, lifting your hand to your lips.

"Oh dear! There is nothing to know here. I'd rather hear more about you." Your smile was bright, but soon interrupted by a yawn. Dawn was approaching in a few short hours and you were growing tired as you always did. "But, can we continue when day comes?"

You regretted the statement quite fast when his lips fell into a pout. "Are you not staying?" He grips your fingers tighter. "I don't want to be alone tonight, my love." Hearing him say that made your stomach overturn. You didn't want to leave him, but anxiety kept you from staying. You squeezed his hand between both of yours with a sigh and looked into his pale face.

"I will be back this afternoon I promise. I will not be gone for long." When you shifted to get up you saw his gaze shift to a dresser across the room. "Wait for me."

You couldn't know what he planned, fear etched it's way up your spine and you turned towards his bedroom door.


	3. Emotional Warfare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story begins to greatly deviate from the plot of the original game, it's mostly original storyline from her on out!
> 
> I'm also going to take this moment to once again point you in the direction of the games creators Poison Apple Tales and link you to the games page here: https://gamejolt.com/games/don-t-take-this-risk/208599

You were headed down the hall when you turned around, your fear being overtaken by worry for your newfound friend. You put your fingers in the cracked door and looked back into that dismal room, hoping to see him drifting to sleep or even just awaiting your return. You could have screamed when you saw him lean over to grab something shiny from his bedside drawer, pulling out the definitely loaded gun. But all that came was a near silent gasp and the slam of the door against the wall.  
You rushed back into the room in a frenzy and threw your weight into him, his head barely missing the wall but hitting the mattress, causing him to drop the weapon and flinging back the blanket that had been cloaking his face. His soft features now framed only by his golden hair.

You grabbed him by the sides of his face as you sat in the middle of his chest, pinning him down, your nails digging harshly into his porcelain flesh. "Why?! I told you I was coming back!" You screeched, tears pricking at your eyes without permission. "What would have happened if I came back to find your corpse? Do you know what that would have done to me?" Your voice grew quiet as you spoke, ending up in a harsh whisper.  
Though rage bubbled in your stomach your brain didn't intend to cooperate and instead you began to weep. Emotions mixing together like some sort of fucked up cocktail. All you wanted to do was help and you still weren't enough.

"Darling... why? Why do you cry for me?" He said, warily lifting a hand to hold your thigh. You flinched unintentionally and he withdrew it. "You don't even know what kind of man I am, or what I've done. I could be a murderer." Your eyes widened a little but you held fast, keeping him down, though he could escape if he really wanted. Your expression grew grim and you looked away from him, unable to look into those mesmerizing eyes. "I could have hunted hundreds of unsuspecting beauties like you. And yet- you cry."

"You're right." It was a single whisper, and you could feel his muscles relax beneath you, he must have agreed. "I don't know you. I don't know a thing about you. And you don't know me! But still..." You wiped your face on your arm, leaving wet tear stains on the fabric. "I can't leave you. Not like this. Not so you can just off yourself."

He wasn't speaking so you continued after a moment, taking a few deep yet shaky breaths.

"I know what it feels like... the emptiness, the sickness, god even wanting to die. I felt it. I still do sometimes." You were crying harder, body shaking from pure emotional strain, but you held most of it in so you could continue without making a fool of yourself. You didn't want to seem weak. Despite your eyes being screwed shut and tears dripping onto his shirt "When it gets bad I try to keep going but it's not working anymore. And. And I thought... if I can save you, maybe there's a chance I can save myself."

Sobs were wracking your body by then, yet for some reason this boy didn't seem to mind. He only watched you from behind locks of golden hair with an unknowable look in his eyes. When he finally moved it was pretty easy to move you, as you'd expected. Where he was so affectionate at first he now seemed reluctant to touch you. Maybe he didn't trust himself. You could not have known what dark thoughts possibly swirled through his head.  
You looked at him with stinging eyes full of tears and he sighed and drew you into an embrace, no longer willing to sit and watch you cry. He hushed you softly and rubbed your back wth gentle hands. He felt so boney, so frail, it was surprising how easy he could move you.

"Stay with me. Mademoiselle just stay with me." He whispered, face pressed into your hair. "I will keep you safe my love." He leaned back from the embrace and took one hand to press to your cheek, swiping away the tears with a slow motion of his thumb.

You were hesitant, hell, you were a little terrified. But for some reason you just nodded. You couldn't say no to such an offer.  
A smile cracked on his lips and he swooped in to kiss you. It was fast and surprising. You almost fell away in pure shock, but with a quick push to his chest he backed off, same smile plastered on his pale face.

You weren't sure whether you wanted to smack him or kiss him again just for the thrill. But you knew it was wrong to do such things. You really shouldn't be kissing a stranger. But could you really continue to call him a stranger? His kindness and affections made it feel like you'd always been around him.  
You were going over all of these thoughts in your head when he spoke to you.  
"Don't be afraid." You heard him, and when he went to move on you again, you reverted to option number one and were left with a slightly pained hand and a possibly angry man. To your surprise he laughed, sweet at first but swiftly becoming maniacal and dark.  
"Why do you keep doing this? Why deny me when you say you love me?" He prodded, buried aggression poking through in the hiss of those words. Yet he still seemed to be entranced by you, not shocked by your rejection, but wishing things could be different. If you had felt scared at first, this must be true fear. You didn't like angry men in the first place, but in the current circumstances it was causing you to sweat. The lighting around you seemed to grow darker, even with the sun rising outside. "Why not just leave me, let me have my grande finale, let my wretched life come to and end?"

He grabbed the offending wrist and held it tight, other arm still snaked around your back. You could hear your own breathing, heavy in the background as you merely shook your head, confused and terrified of his sudden switch. This was not the sweet man who called you pretty petnames and welcomed your sorrows alongside his own. Or maybe it was, maybe he was a villain all along, awaiting your seemingly inevitable betrayal so he could strike you down.

You shut your eyes when he hit you with that same smile, surprisingly menacing now. You weren't sure what to do.

Why was this happening to you?


	4. Sweet Candies

You were trapped, and it was your fault. This man was troubled and yet you still impulsively chose to provoke him. This was what happened when you told an unstable stranger you loved them.

His golden hair hung down, only one eye visible. It was clear that he was not playing. And yet, he was. Playing with your mind, and somehow with your heart. You were in a dangerous position with your fate riding on false and toxic love that was as unpredictable and as deep as the ever churning sea.  
The grip he had your hand in was tight, threatening to color your wrist with bruises of yellow and purple. His slender form held great hidden strength.

" _Mon trésor_. Do you fear me? Does the thought of what I could do to you make you shiver?" He purred, keeping his pale eyed gaze trained upon you. He used the arm around your waist and pulled you closer, you could feel the heat from his body. Unwillingly, you gave him your response as a chill ran through you, starting at the base of your spine and moving all the way through you. He chuckled a little. "Now, was that terror? Or anticipation?"

You didn't want to give him an answer. It had to be fear that made you shake when he touched you. There was no way it could be anything else. You lied to yourself, ignoring the obvious attraction to the danger of the situation.

Your thoughts cut off abruptly when thin fingers slipped up under your shirt, moving over the slight ridges of your spine. You reached back with your free hand to try and swat him away to no avail. It seemed he would be victorious in whatever he intended to do. And you were helpless to fight back. A fly in his web, every movement from you drawing the predator within him closer and closer.

 That is, unless you remembered that you had legs that could kick this boy away. But then what, would he release your arm only to grab your legs instead? No. You didn't like the sound of that.

"What are you planning on doing? Didn't you say you loved me?" You asked, lowering your head to stare at your lap. You didn't see his features soften or the little smile that came to his face, once again sated by the idea of romance. The hope for love he could trust in "Can't you see I'm scared? If you love me as you say, please let go, it hurts."             
You felt him squeeze tighter for a moment, pain arching up your arm and a ringing numbness in your fingertips. You were a tad shocked when a moment later he released your wrist, but thankful nonetheless. You rubbed your wrist with gentle fingers, trying to massage away the pain.

  
"Are you hungry?" He asked, gaining a weird look from you in return. But then as you thought about it, you realized you were feeling a bit peckish and answered him with a quick nod. "Come come, my dear. Let us find you something to eat." He smiled, lifting you off of his lap and getting off of the bed, reaching back to take you by the hand with far gentler movements.Back to the sweet man from the phone, finding your way away from the terrifying man behind that long, beautiful hair.

He walked you to a scrawny kitchen, probably only holding enough food for him at any given moment. You really wished you could give him something better. Even after he hurt you and despite the possibility of him being the true villain in his own life story, you still couldn't help but think of him as a victim to this world.  
You weren't sure what you would eat, scanning the room from top to bottom. There was barely anything. But soon your eyes fell upon a cabinet to the other side of the room. Looking to him for confirmation and getting a swift nod and a smile, you walked over to look inside.

Stuffed within the small shelves were many bags and boxes of sweets. This boy must have had a major sweet tooth. You noticed a container of chocolate chip cookies, which you swiftly grabbed. Moving back to his side, you opened the container and pulled one out, munching on it quickly.  
You didn't notice him smiling brightly at you from where he stood. Honestly you would have had to look up at him with how tall he was, you hadn't noticed it when you first arrived, too hypnotized by his existence in the first place.

"Thank you." You mumbled, the words muffled by food. You knew it wasn't polite, but you still wanted to say something to break the static silence. He hummed softly in response, strolling over to sit himself upon a countertop. He was delighted just watching you, happy to even see you smile and be graced by your warm aura. You'd never really experienced someone caring for you like this and it was so strange for it to be this man you'd only met on accident mere hours beforehand.

When you had eaten your fill you closed the box and set it on the counter. Then, leaning upon one arm, you looked at your friend. Could you call him a friend? Should you be calling him something more? You weren't sure.  
"I just have to ask." You said, eyeing him and raising your brows. "What do you want me to call you? You haven't said your name, so I assume that's out of the question." You questioned before tilting your head and pushing a stray hair away from your face.

He chuckled lightly, but then a look of confusion came to his features, actually pondering what you might refer to him as. "Well... what would make you happy to call me?" He chirped, looking at you from behind his curtain of hair. You stepped closer, leaning in and observing him close.  
You swept his hair away with both hands, holding it back behind his ears. This earned you a near worried look as his face took on a pinkish hue that brought some heat where you touched him.

"Well, your skin is very pretty. So smooth... almost like porcelain." You said, getting close to his face, noses almost touching and causing him to grow redder and redder. Your nervousness from a few minutes ago whisked away by his shyness and innocence. Like you'd forgotten how cold he could get. You chuckled. "Maybe I should call you Doll."  
His eyes lit up like sparklers at the nickname. You took that as a yes. You didn't think he'd enjoy such a feminine title, but he seemed to love it, even if you had been joking around.

"It's perfect. Doll. I can get used to that." He smiled, closing the gap and pressing his lips to your forehead. You didn't move away, instead you merely dropped the handfuls hair you'd been holding. It fell over his face like a blanket of straw. The two of you couldn't help but laugh.

You reached forward and took him by the hand. Your fear was melting away. While you were still unsure of your true feelings, you knew they weren't bad. Keeping yourself steady, you hopped up to sit beside him on the counter, only releasing his hand for a moment before grabbing it once more.  
It seemed a crush was blooming faster in your chest, choking out the fears. These innocent moments you were currently sharing with him making you grow fonder and fonder by the minute.  
Your eyes wandered to your wrist where you kept your backup hair tie. With a swift movement you gathered up his blonde locks in your hands, sweeping them up into a high messy ponytail which you held in place with the blue tie. It suited him. He seemed surprised at the action and only grew more shocked when your head came to rest upon his shoulder, now unobstructed by his thick golden mane. His look of shock morphed into wonder as he looked at your closed eyes and sweet blushing features.   
He calmed down and smiled, eyes half lidded and relaxed, wrapping an arm around you and keeping you close to him.

You didn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if our romance feels a bit rushed! It's a lot of fun switching our baby back and forth between sweet lover and scary predator. I hope you enjoy <3


	5. Tuxedo Kittens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So on Wattpad I held a poll to decide on the date and Pet Store was the big winner, though I'm not denying I may use the runners up in the next chapters (They were Cafe, Carnival, and Park)
> 
> Be excited y'all!

You were keeping your cool really well. Sure, you still weren't fully accustomed to the sudden feelings you were having. And yet you didn't care anymore.

Doll seemed happy, and as if by simple association, so did you. His icy eyes no longer felt piercing, nothing had changed, but the raggedy house felt quite a bit warmer since your moment on the kitchen counter.

Daylight had broken and the once silent streets were quickly growing lively. Nothing ever stays quiet for long in this city. Sitting together on the shabby bed with him up by the headboard and your back against the wall, legs curled against his side, you had just fallen into a light sleep before you heard him shuffle up and leave the room. Almost missing his warmth, you sat up and rubbed at your face. A bit of worry passed through your mind but soon dissipated when he walked back in holding a drink.

"Hey doll, I have a proposition." You grumbled from where your face was half pressed into your hand. He turned to look at you and nodded for you to continue. "How about we get you nice and fixed up and we go out for a little while. Sound good?" You asked, more a demand than a request. You kind of wanted out of the little house and you didn't trust him alone. He looked shocked, but swiftly nodded and you got up to help him get ready.

So it would be a date.  
\---

You had picked the outfit. A black and white striped tshirt and some not too tattered jeans. After having to nearly force him to comb and tie back his hair you decided it would be easier to just go out like this.   
  You grabbed the jacket you had discarded on his floor last night and made sure he had one too, catching a cold was not on the agenda.

And like that you were out the door, tugging on his sleeve to get him to follow and then lacing your hands together once he was beside you.

\---

  Dirty sneakers passed over isolated grass that sprouted from the sidewalk cracks. Fleeting life in a cold, stony world.   

You'd decided on a date, it would be quiet and you could keep him close. Not that you were worried about losing him, he was clinging to your sleeve like a lost child. Every time you looked at him his eyes met yours as if he had been awaiting your glance just so he could get a glimpse at your eyes.

His stride was longer than yours but he still let you lead, though he nearly tripped over you a few times. You focused on the streets, navigating through the lively city. Your eyes found their way to the small shop you'd been seeking. It was lucky you'd grown up here or you would have never found the damn thing. 

You didn't think he'd noticed it yet when you crossed the street, tugging him out of the way of a slow moving car. 

Upon stopping outside of the door it finally seemed to dawn on him and a cool smile came to his lips, an attempt to mask the excitement that bubbled behind his eyes. 

"Now Doll," You started, a stern nearly parental tone seeping into your calm voice, "We cannot take anything home. One, you don't have space. And two, I also don't have space." You muttered, not noticing that the words you said seemed to insinuate that the two of you were engaged in a serious sort of relationship, and were not in reality complete strangers who'd met literally the night before. 

When he nodded in agreement after a moment of silence you gave a swift nod in return before opening the doors with your shoulder, ushering him into the small shop.

You were greeted by a gust of warmth, combating the chill from outside, accompanied by the sounds of the animals within. The lights were bright, almost harsh, and the room was full of enclosures and cages to look at.

You spent a moment coaxing him over to a pen with a few bunnies in it, he seemed to have his eye on a grey and white spotted one. You smiled, gently grasping his hand in yours and moving him to pet one of the rodents. It skittered away quickly which startled Doll, him jumping back  and almost knocking you on your butt. 

"They hate me." He mumbled, a bit of his confidence dropping. "Maybe they're right in that." A sigh echoed past his lips and you huffed, crossing your arms and giving him a look.

"They do not hate you. And they have no reason to. They're rabbits, naturally skittish, we just have to go slow." Your voice went from a near annoyed whisper to a calm reassurance as you realized that anger wouldn't help him here. "Trust me in that."

He gave a small nod and we once again approached the rabbits. This time he reached in on his own and used a finger to pet between it's ears. It didn't bolt this time, a good start. He smiled  and continued to pet it, skritching around it's grey ears and scruff. 

When he was satisfied he pulled back, turning his head to shoot you a smile. He was so sweet looking, so fragile. 

You tilted your head at him, only then did your eyes focus on the bird room behind him. You tugged at his sleeve and stepped towards it, eyeing a lovely multicolored budgie that evoked the image of a watercolor painting of the sky. You guided your companion into the glass room full of birdcages. 

You stick a finger in the cage of the pretty bird, wary of a bite. Instead it slowly approached you, yes it leaned in and nibbled on your finger. But it's beak was gentle and it's tongue tickled your skin. You pulled back and gently pet its head. You were figured Doll would be too nervous to pet it so you decided to let that be.

Leaving the birds and moving towards the reptiles and amphibians was the plan. But you weren't sure Doll was following and you turned to him seeing his gaze falling upon something across the room. You looked away. First mistake.

You saw a rush of blonde hair and the stripes of his shirt from the corner of your eye and when you looked in the direction he'd already approached the cage of the tiniest, cutest kitten in the whole shop. It was black and white, tuxedo markings still growing in, with blue eyes beginning to change to a lovely yellow.

You could tell before you even reached him that he was smitten with the little thing. You couldn't help but love it too. With it's little sad eyes and sweet mews and  _oh my god no_ you could not take this thing home with you. It was adorable yes, but you needed to control yourself. You had no supplies for a pet. And your job at the bookstore only supplied enough money for your own small home. That and financial help from parents but they definitely wouldn't help with a cat.

Your thoughts had turned to rambling while Doll had gotten up the courage to ask the lady working the shop if he could hold the teeny thing. 

"Look, trésor, it likes me." You heard him croon, dragging you from your tangled thoughts to see him cradling the little fuzzball. "I want to call him Matthieu, it seems fitting, no?" The little creature was wriggling a lot. And you feared he might drop it. 

You got close and lifted the kittens head with a finger. It only blinked at you. Your eyes lifted to your companion, and you placed your free hand on his arm.

"What was our one rule?" You questioned, almost feeling guilty for breaking the sweet moment. "You can't take him with you Doll, you're barely caring for yourself and I don't want you adding someone else to the equation." 

He looked so downtrodden all of a sudden. A miserable feeling washed over you and you quickly lifted one of his hands, making sure he wouldn't drop the kitten, and held his knuckles to your lips. The small show of affection adding a slight warmth back to his face, but he was still so sad. You tried to think of a plan. 

"Look.. Maybe in the future, but not now." You mumbled, keeping your voice low as if he wouldn't hear you. He seemed to perk up a little. Your mention of a future that seemingly included the two of you must have piqued his interest

"You expect to still know me in the future dearest?" Shock and hope laced together in his words. And it caught you off guard. You hadn't been truly considering it but thinking about it openly you realized just how attached you were getting to this man. 

"I mean, if we're thinking of this as a first date then isn't it natural to think of future ones?" You spoke, keeping. "What we've had isn't necessarily a normal first meeting but it still counts in the end. So yes. I hope to still know you in the future." You beamed up at him, your first big smile on this date. And he smiled back, brushing a stray hair behind his ear, towards the loose ponytail you'd given him. 

His eyes seemed joyous as you both spent some time playing with the kitten. He didn't want to say goodbye to it, and neither did you, but you knew the best option was to love it while you had the time now. It was nearing half an hour before you returned to the counter, handing the little one back over to the shop owner. 

 

"I'm still a bit sad that we couldn't take our little friend with us." Doll remarked as you both headed out the door, the ringing bell signifying your leave. "But that was lovely. I haven't had such fun in quite a long time darling."

You shot him a grin as the cool wind of the outside world once again hit you. "Yeah? Well the days still young, why don't we find something else to do?" You said, "Let's make it even better."

He gave a nod before placing a soft hand on your shoulder, which you answered by placing your hand upon his.

 

Things were going in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that was already written and anything from here on out is totally brand new. I'll be working on this more soon. Thank you for any support and remember to support the creators of the original game!


End file.
